Harry potter et la prophetie
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Harry va entrer en cinquieme annee.Il va rencontrer des personnes auquelles il n'a jamais pense rencontré.Il decouvrira egalement une prophetie le concernant.La suite: lisez et reviewez
1. Un beau cadeau d'anniversaire

Voici une fic Harry Potter.C'est le premier chapitre.Alors lisez et reviewez.  
  
HARRY ET LA PROPHETIE  
  
Chapitre 1: Un beau cadeau d'anniversaire Harry était attaché à une pierre tombale.Les mangemorts étaient réunis autour de lui et de Lord Voldemort.Celui ci pointa sa baguette sur Harry et dit: AVADA KEDAVRA. Harry se réveilla en sursaut la main sur sa cicatrice.Elle était brûlante.Cela signifiait que Voldemort revenait à sa puissance.Soudain Hedwige arriva avec une demi-douzaine de hiboux.Harry sourit.Il n'avait même pas constaté que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui.Il regarda sa montre.on était le 31 juillet à 00h15.Il prit la lettre que lui portait sa chouette.C'était Hermione. Cher Harry, J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as pu oublier les événements du mois dernier . Il sourit à cette remarque car son cauchemar n'était pas si loin. Je passe de bonnes vacances en Bulgarie avec Victor Krum.Son pays est magnifique.De plus,j'ai découvert beaucoup de légendes sur son pays que j'ignorais.Il m'a aidé à choisir ton cadeau:c'est une spécialité bulgare;tu verras c'est délicieux.Aussi j'ai reçu une lettre de Mc Gonnagall.Elle m'annonce que je suis nommé préfète.C'est super non? Harry s'inquiéta un peu.Il espéra qu'elle n'adopterai pas son comportement de première année ou qu'elle soit comme Percy. Ne racontes à Ron que je suis en Bulgarie sinon il va encore me quereller déjà qu'il est très énervé du fait que je devienne préfète.En parlant de Ron,il m'a dit qu'il irai sur le chemin de Traverse le 10 Aout,y sera tu toi aussi?Je rentre en Angleterre dans une dizaine de jours et je serai à Londres en même tant que Ron.J'espère qu'on pourra se voir sinon on se reverra à Poudlard.  
Hermione Harry posa sa lettre et goûta le cadeau d'Hermione.Puis il essaya d'attraper Coq pendant une vingtaine de minutes.il lut enfin la lettre de son meilleur ami. Cher Harry, bon anniversaire!Comment vas tu?Tu sais,Tu sais qui a fait de nombreuses attaques contre les moldus.Fudge n'y croit toujours pas.Je me demande même s'il verrai la marque des ténèbres flotter au-dessus de sa maison et que Tu sais qui sera là;S'il serai toujours opposé à croire à son retour.Papa et Percy sont montés en grade au sein du ministère.Papa est directeur du département des sports magiques(comme mes frères l'ont dit Verpey a du prendre la fuite).Percy est muté dans le département de la justice magique.Ils ont aussi une petite augmentation.Tiens toi bien:ensemble ils gagnent 60 gallions de plus par mois.C'est super non! Harry était heureux pour les Weasley car personne d'autre qu'eux n'avaient autant de mérite à ses yeux. J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Hermione.Elle est devenue préfète.Tu te rends compte!Si elle redevient comme en première année,je te jure que je ne le supporterai pas!Je crois qu'elle me donneras des envies de meurtre!Au fait, elle ne t'as pas dit où elle passait ses vacances.Mais je suis prêt à parier dix gallions(que je n'ai pas)qu'elle est en Bulgarie avec son Vicky.Et après cela, elle ose encore porter l'insigne de la droiture à Poudlard.!Bon j'arrête là sinon j'aurai de quoi écrire un livre.Je pense que ton cadeau te plaira comme tu es coupé du monde de la magie pendant les vacances.Dumbledore devrai t'envoyer une lettre comme quoi tu pourras venir chez moi.On vient te chercher dans trois jours,d'accord?  
  
Ron Harry déballa son cadeau et trouva un abonnement au Quiddich magazine et à la gazette du sorcier.Il regarda un peu son magazine;il s'intéressa particulièrement à l'article sur le nouveau balai: un Cyclone.Puis il repensa à l'invitation de Ron.Il savait que la tante Marge arrivait demain et qu'en plus les Dursley l'avaient prévenu qu'il devait se trouver un nouveau foyer avant deux semaines sinon ce serait l'orphelinat.L'oncle Vernon lui avait expliqué que sa fabrique était en train de faire faillite et il devait réduire les couts.Il espéra vivement que l'un des hiboux était à Dumbledore.Ensuite il prit une autre lettre;celle de Hagrid. Cher Harry, j'espère que les moldus te traitent bien.Je suis en mission avec madame Maxime pour trouver les géants exilés.Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire.Je t'envoie un jeu de société version sorcier.Il suffit de tourner ta baguette pour faire défiler les jeux puis d'arrêter le mouvement sur le jeu choisi.Amuse toi!A bientôt à Poudlard!   
Hagrid Il regarda le cadeau de Hagrid puis lut une nouvelle lettre. Cher Harry, je veux d'abord te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.Aussi j'aimerai te remercier d'avoir ramené le corps de Cédric.Tu es garçon très généreux car peu de personnes aurait agi comme toi.Tu as été très courageux face à Tu s ...... à Voldemort.Je suis très heureuse et fière de toi.Aussi je voudrai te dire quelque chose: Harry je t'aime!Je t'aime depuis que tu es en deuxième année.Au fait,ce n'était pas Ginny qui avait envoyé le lutin mais moi. Je me demande si tu accepterai que l'on se voie sur le chemin de traverse ou dans le train.  
  
Cho Harry été sidéré.Il avait le visage tout rouge.Cho qu'il aimait l'aimait aussi.Il déballa aussitôt son cadeau et trouva la maquette d'un terrain de quidditch avec des figurines qu'il pouvait faire bouger avec sa baguette.Il prit sur le champ sa plume. Chère,Cho, si tu veux on peut se voir dans le Poudlard express.  
JE T'AIME!   
Harry Il envoya aussitôt Hedwige porter sa lettre puis il prit les deux lettres de Poudlard.C'était étrange d'habitude il n'y avait qu'une lettre. Cher monsieur Potter, veuillez noter que la rentrée s'effectuera le premier septembre par le Poudlard express de 11 heures à la voie 9 3/4. Aussi comme vous savez le capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor : Olivier Dubois a fini ses études.Etant donné vos compétences en ce sport, vous pourriez devenir le nouveau capitaine.Votre première mission sera de trouver un nouveau gardien.  
professeur M.Gonnagall,directrice adjointe de Poudlard Harry prit aussitôt un morceau de parchemin et griffonna un OK.Puis il prit sa dernière lettre.Elle était de Dumbledore. Cher Harry, tu es maintenant un sorcier de second cycle,tu as donc le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école.Aussi si tu le désires tu peux passer le reste des vacances chez ton ami Ronald Weasley.Je sais que ton oncle veut d'expulser de chez lui et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles et même que tu puisse aller à l'orphelinat.C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi.Je t'expliquerai où tu passeras tes prochaines vacances plus tard.Oh j'allais oublier,Harry,bon anniversaire.   
Dumbledore Harry posa la lettre puis en rédigea une pour Ron. Cher Ron, Dumbledore est d'accord.A dans trois jours!   
Harry Il attacha sa lettre à la patte de Coq qui s'envola aussitot.En le regardant s'envoler,il ne put s'empêcher que c'était bizarre que Sirius ne lui avait pas écrit.Il se demanda si le ministère l'avait capturé.Il s'empara de La gazette du sorcier et feuilleta le journal:il ne trouva aucun article sur l'arrestation de son parrain à son grand soulagement.Soudain il aperçut une ombre noire entrer par la fenetre.Harry prit sa baguette et qu and l'ombre entra il cria _stupéfix Son sort atteint le visiteur qui s'écroula. _Lumos Sa baguette magique éclaira la pièce et il découvrit le corps stupéfixé de Sirius,son parrain.Il s'approcha de lui et dit: _enervatum Sirius se releva tout doucement. _Je suis désolé Sirius dit Harry d'un ton penaud et ahuri _Ce n'est rien.D'ailleurs c'est très bien,tu as de bons de réflexes Harry.Je préfère que tu stupéfie les gens qui entrent de cette façon plutôt que l'on t'attaque. _Que fais tu ici? _Je passais près de Privet drive et j'ai pensé à toi en plus c'est ton anniversaire.Tiens voila ton cadeau.Lunard m'a aidé à l'acheter. Il lui tendait un long paquet que Harry déballa et découvrit un balai superbe. _Sirius c'est un Cyclone;c'est le meilleur balai au monde; Il était sidéré devant la beauté du balai mais pour lui le vrai cadeau de Sirius c'est qu'il se trouvait là près de lui;Il était si heureux que son parrain soit là. _Tu n'as pas faim?dit Harry qui mourait de faim. _Oui je commence à avoir faim et toi? _Je suis affamé.Les Dursley m'ont privé de nourriture ce soir parce que je me battais avec Duddley et ses amis et ils ont cru que c'était moi le responsable de la bagarre. Harry dirigea Sirius vers la cuisine puis lui prépara à manger pour deux personnes.   
  
Et voila!Au prochain chapitre! Et n'oubliez d'envoyer une review  
  
Et pour ceux qui me reconnaisent pas suis aussi Yolei Potter dans les review des des fics Harry Potter. 


	2. depart de Privet Drive

Voici mon chapitre 2.Avant place aux reponses aux reviews.  
  
Ser: Merci de ta chaleureuse review!Ca fait plaisir!Je sais suis bien inspiré!  
  
Anodevils: Merci pour ta review.Contente de savoir que t'aime ma fic.^^  
  
Lunicorne: Oui je sais.Je n'ai pas pas tres bien compris.Enfin j'espere que cette fois ca marche.si tu lis ca c'est que ca marche!^^J'ai pas eu envie de republier tout de suite car j'ai pensé a faire ainsi monter mon nombre de reviews.Mais comme vous etes si sages voici deux chapitres pour le prix de un.^^  
  
Maintenant place a la colere de Vernon! ^^  
  
Chapitre 2: Départ de Privet drive  
  
Soudain pendant leur repas,l'oncle Vernon apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine et se mit à hurler.  
  
_Qu'est que tu fiches là toi?  
  
Il n'avait pas vu Sirius.  
  
_Comme tu vois je mange avec Sirius,tu sais mon parrain.dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
_J'en ai assez maintenant!Je t'ai donné deux semaines pour partir mais je veux que tu quittes mon toit immédiatement!  
  
Il était dans un violent accès de colère qui avait réveillé sa femme et son fils.  
  
_Ne vous en faites pas,Harry va quitter votre maison maintenant.Il devait passer le reste de ses vacances chez son ami Ron de toutes façons mais ne vous inquiéter pas,l'été prochain il ne reviendra pas chez vous.  
  
Sirius avait dit cela sur un ton calme mais ferme.  
  
_Tant mieux!Bon débarras!Maintenant fichez le camp!  
  
Sirius prit son filleul qui alla faire ses valises puis arriva jusqu'à la cheminée.Il lui demanda de retirer le feu électrique puis d'allumer un feu.Ensuite ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et crièrent  
  
_LE TERRIER  
  
Ils atterrirent dans la cuisine des Weasley.Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité.Harry éclaira la pièce puis Sirius lui parla.  
  
_Harry,Dumbledore pense qu'il faudrait que tu devienne un animagus.  
  
_Mais ça prend des mois!  
  
_Non.Nous on était seuls.Nous n'avions pas les conseils d'un adulte.Je dirais ce que tu dois faire.Il y a trois étapes:l'identification,l'approche et la métamorphose..Je vais te lancer un sort qui te fera défiler des centaines d'animaux puis s'arrêtera sur un.Puis ensuite tu devras essayer de ressembler le plus possible pendant deux heures par jour jusqu'à la métamorphose.Un conseil:enferme toi dans la salle de bain ou un autre endroit seul.Tu es prêt?  
  
_D'accord.  
  
_ani Harry vis  
  
Dix minutes plus tard,Sirius lui demanda:  
  
_Alors?  
  
_Je serai un lion.  
  
_Bien maintenant tu dois t'approcher de ton animal.Ecris moi quand la métamorphose sera fini.  
  
_D'accord Sirius.  
  
_Au revoir Harry.  
  
_Au revoir.  
  
Il regarda son parrain partir en transplanant.Puis il tomba endormi sur le sol de la cuisine des Weasley.  
  
Et voila fin du chapitre 2. Alors envoyez des reviews pour la suite. 


	3. La metamorphose

Et comme promis le chapitre 3!Suis vraiment trop gentille!^^  
  
Au fait un peit coup de pub.  
  
Allez lire Quand les maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe.  
  
Vous verrez!Cette fic est absolument geniale!Mais n'oubliez pas de lire la mienne!Et surtout reviews!  
  
Chapitre 3: La métamorphose  
  
Harry se réveilla dans un lit.Il regarda autour de lui:il était dans une chambre orange et comprit qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Ron.Celui ci était à son bureau et faisait sans doute ses devoirs de vacances.  
  
_ He Ron!  
  
_Harry!Tu es réveillé!  
  
_oui mais qu'ai que je fais ici?  
  
_Maman et Papa t'ont trouvé endormi sur le sol de la cuisine;ils t'ont ensuite amené ici.Mais toi pourquoi es tu là?On ne devait aller te chercher que dans trois jours.  
  
Harry raconta comment Sirius était arrivé à Privet drive,la colère de l'oncle Vernon puis la fuite par la cheminée.  
  
_C'est super tu es sauvé des moldus pour toujours.  
  
_Oui.Oh j'ai faim.Il est quelle heure?  
  
_Bientot midi on va descendre manger.  
  
Les deux garçons descendirent et une fois en bas on demanda pourquoi Harry était là.  
  
_Et bien voila,J'ai reçu des lettres pour mon anniversaire mais Coq a fait un peu de bruit et oncle Vernon s'est réveillé et il m'a ordonné de partir.Déjà il m'avait dit qu'il avait des problèmes d'argent et que j'avais deux semaines pour me trouver un nouveau foyer.  
  
_Oh mon pauvre chéri fit Mrs Weasley  
  
Après le repas,il s'enferma deux heures dans les toilettes comme lui avait conseillé son parrain.il s'entraina ainsi toutes les vacances.Puis le 10 Août arriva et toute la famille partit pour le chemin de traverse où il rencontrèrent Hermione.  
  
_Salut Hermione!  
  
_Bonjour les garçons.Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances?  
  
_excellentes!fit Ron  
  
_Ca peut aller.Et toi ça c'est bien passé en Bulgarie?demanda Harry  
  
_Comment,Hermione tu as osé y aller!Tu pactises encore avec l'ennemi!Et toi Harry tu m'as rien dit!Vous......  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione le gifla.  
  
_Tu es ridicule mon pauvre Ron!Et puis je sors plus avec lui!  
  
Elle l'avait l'air triste.  
  
_ qu'est qui s'est passé?  
  
_je l'ai vu......embrasser une fille.Il disait qu'il était amoureux de moi!Tu parles!Si vous me parler encore de lui,la gifle de Ron ne sera qu'un avant gout,je vous prévient!  
  
Le trio acheta ses fournitures puis ils rentrèrent avec Hermione qui finissait les vacances avec eux.  
  
Puis une semaine après pendant que Harry faisait ses devoirs,il ressentit le besoin de transformer.il réussit à se métaphorser en lion.C'était un superbe lion avec une crinière magnifique.Il envoya aussitôt une lettre à Sirius.Puis il décida d'en parler à ses amis.  
  
_Les amis,vous devinerez jamais ce que j'arrive à faire!  
  
_quoi?demandèrent ils  
  
Harry prit sa forme de lion puis reprit forme humaine.  
  
_Harry tu es un animagus!fit Ron interloqué  
  
_Comment as tu fait?demandaHermione  
  
_Sirius ma donné des conseils mais j'ai réussit en trois semaines.  
  
_Mais pouquoi?  
  
_Parce que Dumbledore pense que ça peut me rendre plus fort.  
  
_On peut apprendre nous aussi?fit Ron  
  
_Bien sur!dit Harry  
  
_Je sais pas si Dumbledore voudrai dit Hermione  
  
_Mais on pourrait devenir plus fort Hermione.Par exemple,tu sera plus forte dans le cours de métamorphose.dit Ron  
  
_Bon d'accord!Que dois t on faire Harry?  
  
Harry pointant sa baguette sur Hermione et ensuite Ron.  
  
_ani Hermione vis!  
  
_ani Ron vis!  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard.  
  
_Alors?  
  
_Je serai un loup blanc!dit Ron  
  
_Et moi une panthère noire.ajouta Hermione  
  
Harry expliqua à ses amis ce qu'il devait faire puis pendant qu'ils méditaient il se replongea dans son devoir de potions avec un grand dégoût.  
  
Et voila!C'est fini!A la prochaine fois fois!  
  
Une derniere chose: Review review review! 


	4. Rencontre dans le poudlard express

Voila le chapitre 4.Il est court alors je l'accompagne du 5.Mais les revelations importantes affluent.Avant de vous le lancer voici les réponses aux reviews.y en a que deux et de la même personne.C'est pas juste.Donc les lecteurs anonyms vous pourriez faire un petit geste.Meme si c'est des insultes. Lol  
  
Serp: Merci pour tes reviews.Oui je sais c'est court mais les chapitres suivants sont plus longs.Je te le promet.  
  
Chapitre 4: Rencontre dans le Poudlard express  
  
Le jour de la rentrée arriva et les enfants se préparèrent au départ.Une fois installés dans un compartiment du train,deux enfants de leurs age environ arrivèrent.Il y avait une fille et un garçon.La jeune fille avait les cheveux longs et noirs.Elle portait déjà une robe de sorcier.Le petit garçon devait etre son frère.Il avait les cheveux courts et noirs mais au contraire de la jeune fille il portait un pantalon vert et un pull rouge.La jeune fille prit la parole.  
  
_Bonjour,je ne vous dérange pas si mon frère et moi on s'asseoit ici?  
  
_Non dit Harry  
  
_Merci.  
  
_Mon nom est Hermione Granger;Voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter!  
  
_Tu es Harry dit un ton curieux mais elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui mais plutôt à quelque chose qu'il savait peut etre.  
  
_Je suis Sarah Black et voici mon frère Ted.  
  
_Tu as bien dit Black?demanda Hermione,Serai tu la fille de Sirius?  
  
Ils commencèrent à baisser la voix.  
  
_Oui c'est notre père murmura Ted,mais je ne l'ai jamais vu!  
  
_Eh moi alors?  
  
_Tu étais tout meme né!  
  
_J'ai une question Harry;Es tu en contact avec Papa?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_J'aimerai tellement le voir!  
  
_Et moi aussi Sarah!  
  
_Je suis tout de même contente d'avoir enfin vu notre cousin.  
  
_Comment je suis pas votre cousin!  
  
_Si!Notre mère était la soeur de ton père.  
  
_Hein!Vous avez encore des surprises de ce genre?  
  
Non c'est tout!  
  
Le voyage se continua pendant que Harry et ses cousins se racontaient leurs vies.Puis le train arriva à la gare de Pré au lard.Hagrid emmena les premières années au château en barques pendant que les autres élèves s'y rendaient en diligence.  
  
Je sais.c'est court mais y a le chapitre 5 qui est livré avec.A vous de jouer.^^ 


	5. Poudlard

Le chapitre 5.  
  
Chapitre 5: Poudlard  
  
  
  
Les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à leur table.Le professeur Mac Gonnagall intercepta Harry et lui demanda de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore.Il exécuta l'ordre de son professeur aussitôt.  
  
_Bonjour professeur.  
  
_Bonjour Harry.  
  
_Vous vouliez me voir?  
  
_Oui,j'ai quelque chose à de dire.  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration puis prit une voix grave.  
  
_Harry,tu te souviens quand en première année tu m'as demandé pourquoi Voldemort voulait te tuer?  
  
_Oui mais vous m'aviez pas répondu.  
  
_Il est temps que je réponde à ta question.Mais avant veux tu me montrer ta forme d'animagus?  
  
Harry s'exécuta puis redevint lui meme.Dumbledore inspira profondément et commença à parler.  
  
_Voldemort voulait te tuer parce que tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
_Mais professeur!Je ne peux pas etre l'héritier de Gryffondor!dit Harry les yeux écarquillés  
  
_Je vais te donner quelques preuves:  
  
-Chez monsieur Ollivandius,tu as fait sortir des étincelles rouges et or;la couleur de Gryffondor.  
  
-En deuxième année,tu as sorti l'épée du choixpeau et seul un vrai griffonnage pouvait le faire.  
  
-Tu te transformes en lion,le symbole de Gryffondor.  
  
-~et tu es né en Juillet et dans les animaux du zodiaque tu es également un lion.  
  
Alors tu es convaincu?  
  
Les yeux de Harry fixaient le directeur mais plus il pensait aux preuves de Dumbledore et plus il se sentait convaincu.  
  
_Mais meme si je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor,pourquoi Voldemort veut il ma mort?  
  
_Voldemort a compris avant tout le monde meme moi une prophétie en train de se réaliser.  
  
_Laquelle?  
  
_Ce n'est pas important.Le plus important c'est que c'est à toi de combattre Voldemort mais ne t'en fais pas,je ne t'enverrais pas comme ça le combattre,Harry.  
  
Harry était stupéfait et n'arrivait plus à parler.  
  
_Bon,je crois qu'il est temps de se rendre au banquet.  
  
Harry rejoignit ses amis pour s'asseoir près de Ron.Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
_Chers élèves,cette année nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves qui nous viennent de Beauxbatons.  
  
Le professeur Mac Gonnagal appela d'abord Sarah qui s'avança confiante vers le choipeau.  
  
_Gryffondor!cria t il aussitot  
  
_Black Ted.  
  
Ted s'avança vers le chapeau qui mit longtemps pour réfléchir.  
  
_Gryffondor!  
  
_Torper Annie.  
  
C'était une jeune fille de quinze ans environ.Un détail surprit Harry:elle portait un turban orange au lieu du traditionnel chapeau pointu.Elle mit le choixpeau qui cria aussitot  
  
_Gryffondor!  
  
Le banquet s'ouvrit puis à la fin les élèves allèrent dans leurs dortoirs.Soudain Harry vit Cho et se souvenait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il la verrait dans le train.Il courut vers elle.  
  
_Cho!  
  
_Tiens c'est toi!Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là dans le train?  
  
_Je suis désolé,Cho,mais j'ai rencontré mes cousins dans le train et je n'ai pas pensé à toi.  
  
_Tu as des cousins?  
  
_Oui.Sarah m'a dit que sa mère était la soeur de mon père.Ils m'ont appris beaucoup de choses.  
  
_Oh,je suis désolé moi je croyait que tu m'avais posé un lapin.  
  
Harry et Cho continuèrent à discuter puis Harry prit doucement Cho et ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
Alors pas mal ce chapitre.Il commebnce a etre long.J'aime bien la fin.^^Sinon Harry decouvre qu'ils a des members de sa famille sorciers vivants et qu'il l'heritier de Gryffondor.Quelle rentrée.^^  
  
N'oubliez pas!  
  
+de reviews( +je vais vite 


	6. Le journal intime

Voila le chapitre 6 mais avant les reponses au review.Il n'y a que deux ca va aller vite.Je remercie donc Lunicorne et Serp ainsi que lecteurs silencieux mais je les apprecierait plus si il me mettaient une petite review.  
  
Lunicorne: Pourquoi tu dis avoue?Tu as peur t'aimer mon histoire?lol Nan suis contente que tu aime bien.  
  
Serp: Merci beaucoup pour ta review.Et t'en fais pas les chapitres seront plus longs.Aussi l'action commence a bien s'ancrer donc plus longs les chapitres.Vivement le 8.^^Oui pour les preuves je les ait trouve sur le net et en dehors de l'animagus le reste est très concret.  
  
Et maintenant place au nouveau chapitre où vous allez decouvrir le caractere "charmant" de Sarah.Oo  
  
Chapitre 6: Le journal intime  
  
  
  
Le lendemain,Harry retrouva ses amis dans la grande salle.Le professeur Mac Gonnagall distribuait les emplois du temps aux élèves de Gryffondor pendant qu'ils déjeunaient.Ron examinait celui des cinquième années.  
  
_Soin aux créatures magiques et défense contre les forces du mal.Oh non!C'est pas vrai!Cet après midi;on a divination et potions!  
  
_En plus on est encore avec les serpentards pour le cours d'Hagrid!constata Harry en ralant  
  
_Bon y va!On va finir par etre en retard!dit Hermione  
  
Les quatre amis s'éloignèrent pour aller dans la direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.Ils furent surpris quand ils virent un grand batiment et à coté un enclos très large résistant à de puissantes créatures magiques.  
  
_Que nous réserve Hagrid?demanda Hermione  
  
_Sais pas!répondit Ron interloqué  
  
Les serpentard arrivèrent menaient comme toujours par Malefoy qui s'exclama d'un ton sinique des transformations apportées.  
  
_Que nous a encore inventé ce vieux loufoque?  
  
_He!Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter les gens espèce de...........!dit Sarah en tentant de sauter sur lui pour le plaqur au sol.Harry et Ron la retinrent in extremis par le pan de sa robe.  
  
_Calme-toi!Malefoy n'est qu'un crétin,c'est pas nouveau!Il passe sa vie à provoquer les autres:  
  
La porte de la salle s'ouvrirent et Hagrid les fit entrer.  
  
_Bon!Les gryffondor à gauche et les serpentard à droite!On devrait éviter les disputes!Cette salle servira au cours théoriques et l'enclos pour la pratique.  
  
Hagrid semblait un professeur plus assuré que pendant ses deux premières années.Son Cours était mieux bâti et mieux géré.A la fin du cours,les gryffondor se rendirent à leur cours d'enchantements.  
  
Après le déjeuner,ils se rendirent à leur cours de divinationLe professeur Trelawney.Elle accueillit chaleureusement ses élèves et s'intéressa à Sarah.  
  
_Ma chérie,vous étés préoccupée par le sort d'un etre proche qui vous a abandonné à votre naissance.Ce que vous redoutez pour lui,lui arrivera plus tôt que vous pensez.  
  
Sarah s'assit entre Ron et Harry l'air très anxieuse.  
  
_Ne t'en fais!La vieille Trelawnez a prédit beaucoup d'horreurs à Harry et regarde en deux ans;il est encore là bien vivant.  
  
Le cours se déroula normalement c'est à dire profondément ennuyeux pour Ron,Harry et Sarah mais passionnant pour Pavarti et Lavande.Puis les gryffondor rejoignit Hermione à leur cours de potions.Rogue était toujours aussi hargneux.Son agressivité envers Harry était toujours pareille mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à Sarah.A la fin du cours,elle s'exclama indigné.  
  
_Mais qu'est qu'il après moi?Je lui ai rien fait à ce professeur!  
  
_Si,enfin c'est pas ta faute mais celle de Sirius.Rogue et lui sont ennemis depuis leur entrée à Poudlard;un peu comme Harry et Malefoy!expliqua Ron  
  
_C'est pas juste!C'est qu'un pauvre type fou et minable!Je me demande comment il est devenu professeur;il a du supplié Dumbedore!  
  
Pendant qu'elle continuait à s'indigner,ils marchaient jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.Harry décida d'aller chercher des affaires afin de faire ses devoirs quand en prenant une bouteille d'encre,il fit tomber un petit livre rouge.Il s'en souvenait:il l'avait trouvé dans des livres des Dursley qui étaient tombés pendant qu'il nettoyait le bureau.Il se prépicita dans la salle commune et prit séparément Ron,Hermione,Sarah et Ted.  
  
_Regardez j'ai trouvé ça dans mes affaires!C'est le journal intime de ma mère.  
  
Il expliqua comment il l'avait découvert.  
  
_C'est incroyable!  
  
_Le problème c'est qu'il y a que des feuilles blanches!dit Harry  
  
_Donne!revelatum!dit Hermione en faisant apparaître des écrits.  
  
Harry feuilleta le petit livre et s'arrêta sur une page.  
  
J'en ai assez de me cacher.Nous ne sortons que pour les courses.Jeudi,un mangemort,nous a attaqué.James a réussi à la repousser.Aussi lui et Sirius ont du me jeter un sortilège pour ne pas voir que je suis enceinte.Mais j'ai eu ma petite Marie aujourd'hui alors qu'elle devait naître dans un mois et demi.Je sais que Voldemort cherche à tuer James et les enfants.J'ai vraiment peur pour eux.je suis prête à me sacrifier pour qu'ils vivent.Je veux les sauver des griffes de Voldemort.  
  
Quand Harry acheva sa lecture,il avait les larmes aux yeux.Alors il avait une petite soeur mais où était elle?Harry se releva pour prendre son sac et sortir de la salle commune.Il se dirigea vers la volière où il s'assit sur un banc afin d'écrire une lettre.  
  
Cher Patmol,  
  
je viens de retrouver le journal intime de ma mère.J'ai appris que j'avais une petite soeur.Je sais aussi que seul les maraudeurs étaient au courantJ'aimerai te voir dans trois semaines à la prochaine sortie à Pré au lard.Aussi dans le train,nous avons rencontré tes enfants.Oui, tu as bien lu.Sarah m'a expliqué que son frère Ted est né huit après ton incarcérationJ'aimerai leur faire une petite surprise.  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien ainsi que Buck.  
  
  
Godric  
  
Harry attacha sa lettre à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt .Puis Harry retourna à la salle commune.  
  
Voila c'est la fin du chapitre 6.  
  
N'oubliez pas!Review review review! 


	7. Connaissance avec Patmol

COLERE NOIRE  
  
Excusez moi mais personne n'a reviewe en dehors de Ser qui m'a rappelle toute de meme.Alors voilà/J'ai decide que puisque personne ne lit cette histoire de la publier tous les deux semaines a moins que vous reviewez plus.Dsl il y a pas marqué pigeon sur mon front!Nondiju de nondiju!  
  
Cela etant regle vous pouvez lire mon chapitre 7.  
  
Chapitre 7: Connaissance avec Patmol  
  
Les élèves étaient impatients aujourd'hui.C'était le jour de la sortie à Pré au lard.Harry dissimula de la nourriture dans son sac et partit avec ses amis.Une fois au village,il les entraina dans la montagne.  
  
_On va où Harry?  
  
_Au repaire des maraudeurs!dit Harry en souriant malicisieusement à Ron et Hermione _Oh,je comprends!dit Hermione à mi voix à Ron  
  
_Je n'y comprends rien!Et toi Sarah?  
  
_Je pense qu'ils se moquent de nous!  
  
Les enfants continuèrent à monter jus qu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans une caverne où ils trouvèrent un chien noir.  
  
_Salut Patmol!dit Harry  
  
_Quoi!Tu nous a fait monté pour ça!Harry,tu devrait avoir honte!Tu.......... ..es....!s'exclama Sarah  
  
Soudain le chien se métarmophosa sous les yeux de Sarah et de Ted.  
  
_Pa..Papa?dit Sarah la voix pleine d'émotions  
  
_Ca va?dit Sirius en serrant sa fille contre lui  
  
_Toi, tu es Ted!Non?  
  
Les deux enfants regardèrent leur père éberlués soudain leurs regards se tourna vers Harry qui discuta avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Au fait,Harry dans ta lettre,tu voulais me parler d'autre chose?  
  
_Oui.J'ai trouvé le journal intime de ma mère.En le lisant,j'ai découvert que j'avais une petite s?ur.  
  
_Je ne voulais pas t'en parler.Elle est morte en même temps que ta mère.Puis nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de discuter d'autres sujets que toi.  
  
_Ce n'est pas vrai!Elle raconte qu'elle accouchée une semaine avant que Voldemort ne vienne assasiner ses parents!explique Sarah  
  
_Elle a peut être des chances d'être en vie!dit Ron d'un ton plein d'espoir  
  
_Mais pourquoi n'ont ils rien dit?demanda Ted  
  
_Pour la protéger de Voldemort!Tant qu'il ne savait pas qu'il y avait un autre enfant,elle était protégée.  
  
_Combien de personnes étaient au courant?demanda Harry  
  
_Moi,Remus et......Peter!  
  
Sa voix se baissa quand il parla de Peter.  
  
_Bon il commence à être tard,vous devriez rentrer au château!  
  
Les enfants s'éloignèrent.Sirius se transforma en chien et les accompagna jusqu'au village.  
  
Voila terminée.  
  
N'oubliez pas review.Enfonction des reviews je verrai le temps qu'il correspond.  
  
Pas de reviews ( deux semaines  
  
Plein de reviews ( quatres jours  
  
Quelques reviews( une semaine  
  
Voila c'est regle!^^  
  
Un dernier mot pour faire enrage:  
  
J'ai udpater mon autre fic de quatre chapitre puisqu'elle marche beaucoup mieu!et Na! 


	8. Les deux cicatrices

Je vous donne beaucoup de chapitres.J'ai lu le tome 5 et je comprend pourquoi vous reviewez pas.Comparé à lui,ma fic est completement nulle.Sinon dsl à Serp mais j'étais très occupée avec l'ecole et une autre fic.  
  
Chapitre 8: Les deux cicatrices  
  
(C'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés)  
  
On approchait d'Halloween et les élèves remarquèrent une affiche dans le hall.  
  
_Ils organisent un bal pour Halloween!contata Ted  
  
_Dis Hermione,tu veux bien être ma partenaire?demanda Ron dont le visage était devenu plus rouge que ses cheveux.  
  
_Oh!Bien sur Ron!  
  
Les amis s'éloignèrent.Le soir d'Halloween arriva.Les élèves s'amusaient dans la grande salle.Cho et Harry s'étaient arrêtés de danser et regarder leurs amis.Ron et Hermione,Sarah et Neville puis Ted et Ginny.Leurs regards se tourna sur Annie qui était seule assise sur un banc.Harry convainquit Cho d'aller la voir.Au moment où ils s'approchaient d'elle,elle se leva mais trébucha.Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.Mais son turban avait glissé et on pouvait voir son front marqué d'une cicatrice.Une cicatrice exactement comme la sienne.Simultanément les deux cicatrices s'illuminèrent d'une lumière verte et se réunirent en seul rayon.Cette lumière dessina un écran blanc sur l'un des murs.  
  
On voyait une femme assise près du feu et un homme regardant à la fenêtre.Harry reconnut tout de suite ses parents.  
  
_James,tu crois que Peter oserait nous trahir?  
  
_Je ne sais pas!Oh non le voila!Lily prends Harry et cache Marie!Vite sauve toi,je vais le retenir!  
  
Elle partit en courant.Montant les escaliers pour se rendre à la chambre de ses enfants.Elle prit un petit garçon et une petite fille de leur berceau et déposa la petite fille sous une pile de peluches.Au moment de s'enfuir avec son fils,elle entendit:  
  
_avada kedavra  
  
Puis Voldemort montait doucement les marches et s'approchait lentement de la chambre.Enfin il arriva dans la chambre.  
  
_Donne moi Harry sale Sang de bourbe!  
  
_Non jamais!répondit elle en serrant son fils contre elle.  
  
_Bien!avada kedavra  
  
Le corps de Lyli tomba et ses bras lâchèrent Harry qui atterrit dans son berceau.Voldemort sourit et pointa sa baguette sur lui quand un pleur de bébé se fit entendre.Le mage noir souleva des couvertures du berceau et découvrit la petite Marie.  
  
_Une fille!Cette nouvelle a échappé à Queudver!Enfin ce n'est pas grave!Je les met l'un contre l'autre et ils mourront ensemble!  
  
Les deux enfants se prirent la main et regardait le mauvais sorcier.Celui semblait prendre son temps pour savourer son meurtre.  
  
_avada kedavra  
  
Mais le sortilège ricocha sur les enfants et atteignit Voldemort.  
  
Puis la scène disparut et une autre réapparut.Elle se passait devant la maison en ruine des Potter.Il y avait trois personnes: Dumbledore,Lupin et Peter.  
  
_Pauvre Lily et James!dit Lupin en pleurant.Mais qui a renseigné Voldemort?  
  
_Sirius Black!Il était leur gardien du secret.annonça Dumbledore.  
  
_Pas Sirius!C'était le meilleur ami de James!Il a été son témoin à son mariage!Il est même le parrain de Harry!s'exclama Lupin choqué de ces informations.  
  
Soudain on entendit un cri sous les décombres.Peter s'y précipita pour dégager Marie.  
  
_Lily a eu sa fille prématurément.constata Peter en la serrant contre elle.  
  
_Elle a la mêma cicatrice que Harry.Ses parents ont dûs la cacher mais elle a pleuré et Voldemort l'a repéré.expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
_Je vais m'occuper de l'enfant!Je suis son parrain!dit Peter avec un sourire inquiètant.  
  
Non!Il faut cacher cet enfant afin de la protéger.Mais elle ne vivra éternellement isolée!dit Dumbledore.  
  
La scène se termina et l'écran disparut.  
  
Harry regarda Annie et dit:  
  
_Annie................Marie................ma s?ur!  
  
Il s'évanouit aux pieds de Annie,Cho,Ron,Hermione,Sarah,Ted et d'autres élèves.  
  
(Eh oui!Incroyable!Non? ) 


	9. Explications

Chapitre 9: Explications  
  
Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie le lendemain qui suivit les événements d'Haloween.Il se frotta les yeux puis prit ses lunettes qu'une lui tendait.Il regardait le propriétaire de cette main:c'était Annie ou plutôt Marie.  
  
_Y a longtemps que tu es là?  
  
Dumbledore m'a fait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie mais je me suis réveillé plus tôt!  
  
_Euh!On doit appeller Annie ou Marie?  
  
_Marie Potter!  
  
Harry sourit.il commença à raconter sa vie chez les Dursley,son arrivée dans le monde la magie mais quand il parla de son arrivée à Poudlard,elle le stoppa.  
  
_Je connais cette partie là!  
  
_Comment?  
  
_Je me promène dans l'école avec une cape d'invisibilité que m'a donné Dumbledore.Je te suivais partout sauf dans la salle commune et la nuit.  
  
__Tu savais que tu avais un frère?  
  
_ Seulement depuis ton entrée à l'école!  
  
_Au fait,tu as un an de moins que moi.Tu devrais être en quatrième année.  
  
_Théoriquement oui mais j'ai assisté à beaucoup de cours et j'ai acquis le niveau de cinquième année.  
  
_Je me demande si je dois le raconter à Sirius.  
  
_Sirius?Tu ne parles pas de Sirius Black,j'espère?C'est à cause de lui que Voldemort a tué nos parents!  
  
_Dumbledore ne t'as rien dit?Tu ne sais rien sur Sirius?  
  
_Je sais que c'est un assasin qui a livré nos parents à Voldemort,a tué douze moldus plus Peter Pettigrow,l'un des meilleurs amis de notre père!  
  
_Ne parles pas trop de Peter,tu vas me faire vomir!  
  
_Je comprends rien!  
  
_Ecoute,Sirius est innoncent.C'est Peter qui était leur gardien du secret;c'est lui qui a tué les moldus!Sirius aurait préféré mourir au lieu de livrer non parents!  
  
_Il s'est évadé d'Azkaban!Il a appris de la magie noire au service de Voldemort.Son évasion prouve sa culpabilité!  
  
Harry poussa un long soupir en se demandant si il devrait pas parler chinois pour qu'elle comprenne.  
  
_Tu peux croire ton frère,Marie.Sirius est innocent mais tant que Peter sera en liberté,il n'a aucune chance d'être innoncenté.dit Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer. _Mais Peter est mort!  
  
Harry resoupira pendant que Dumbledore raconta toute l'histoire de A à Z. 


	10. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Chapitre 10: Gryffondor contre Serpentard  
  
Le Lundi aprés le week end d'halloween,le professeur Mac Gonnagall remit une feuille annonçant les rencontres de quidditch à Harry.  
  
Novembre: Gryffondor contre Serpentard  
  
5 Décembre: Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle  
  
20 Décembre: Serpentard contre Serdaigle  
  
20 Janvier: Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle  
  
10 Février: Serpentard contre Poufsouffle  
  
15 Mars: Gryffondor contre Serdaigle  
  
10 Avril: Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle  
  
20 Mai: finale  
  
Harry organisa des sélections afin de remplacer les élèves ayant fini leurs études.Il fallait un gardien,des poursuiveurs et des remplaçants.Il dirigeait la sélection avec Dumbledore,Mac Gonagall et Olivier Dubois.Les élèves qui se présentèrent à la sélection furent:Colin Crivey,Neville Londubat(qui s'écrasa au sol après avoir pris un souaffle au ventre),Dennis Crivey,Ginny Weasley,Ron Weasley,Dean Thomas,Seamus Finnigan,Lee Jordan,Sarah Black,Marie Potter et Ted Black.A la fin,le jury se consulta et Harry diffusa la liste des nouveaux joueurs.  
  
_Le gardien sera Ronald Weasley.  
  
Les poursuiveurs seront Sarah Black,Ted Black et Marie Potter.  
  
Et comme nous n'avons besoin que d'un poursuiveur remplaçant ce sera Ginny Weasley.  
  
Harry entraina dur son équipe pendant trois semaines.,le jour du match.Ce jour là,il ne sut toucher à rien jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Sarah le forcent.Il arriva sur le terrain avec son équipe.Les autres arrivaient avec à leur tête Malefoy qui était devenu capitaine.Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main le regard plein de mépris l'un pour l'autre.Puis le match commença commenté comme toujours par Lee Jordan.  
  
_Bienvenue à ce premier match de quiddich de la saison.Cette rencontre opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard.Le vif d'or est libéré ainsi que les cognards et le souaffle.Sarah a le souaffle et fonce vers les buts.Les poursuiveurs adverses ne peuvent pas l'arreter.C'est normal elle possède un éclair de feu tandis que les Serpentard n'ont que des Nimbus 2001,il n'y a pas de comparaison possible.  
  
_JORDAN!cria le professeur Mac Gonagall.  
  
_Oui.Elle marque!10 à 0!Les poursuiveurs menaient par Sarah marquent de nombreux de buts!Non un poursuiveur serpentard a repris le souaffle à Ted.Il tente de marquer mais Ron Weasley l'arrête!.Ce jeu commence à durer depuis trois heures et le vif d'or n'est toujours pas attrapé!Les gryffondor mènent à 300 à 0!Attendez Harry Potter a vu le vif d'or!Malefoy ne peut pas le suivre avec son petit Nimbus 2001 comparé au Cyclone de Harry.OUI!IL ATTRAPPE LE VIF D'OR!GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE: 450 A 0!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le stade hurlait de joie sous les cris des Gryffondor,des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle.Même les professeurs étaient très impressionnés.Le professeur Mac Gonagall était très fière de l'équipe de sa maison tandis que Rogue restait assis,d'un air sombre dans un coin. 


	11. Le duel

Chapitre 11: Le duel  
  
La semaine qui suivit le match,l'équipe de Gryffondor fut toujours aussi acclamée sauf par les Serpentard.Un jour qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque afin de retrouver ses amis,Harry tomba sur Malefoy.Il arborait son sourire méprisant.  
  
_Alors Potter,tu visite le château?ricana t il.  
  
_Laisse moi passer,espèce de sale fouine!  
  
Malefoy prit sa baguette.  
  
_rictusempra  
  
_finitem incantatem  
  
_stupéfix  
  
Harry évita le sort de stupéfixion.  
  
_serpensortia  
  
Un serpent sortit de sa baguette.  
  
_Lâche ta baguette,Malefoy,et il ne te fera pas de mal!  
  
_N'attaques que sous mon ordre!dit il en fourchelang au serpent.  
  
Malefoy était tétanisé.Il n'arrivait plus à bouger un seul de ses muscles.il gardait ses yeux sur le serpent.Soudain Rogue arriva.il avait observé la scène depuis le fond du couloir.  
  
_Potter!Malefoy!finitem incantatem!Au bureau du directeur!  
  
Il escorta les deux garçons chez Dumbledore.Rogue raconta leur bataille puis Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
_Monsieur Malefoy comme vous avez commencé ce duel,vous aurez une retenue et vingt points en moins!Quand à vous monsieur Potter,vous aurez une retenue et dix point points en moins!  
  
Les garçons s'éloignèrent et Harry était plutôt satisfait.Même si il avait une retenue, il avait battu Malefoy en duel. 


	12. Les vances de Noel

Ouais t'as surement raison serp^^  
  
Chapitre 12: Les vacances de NOËL  
  
Il ne restait plus que une semaine avant les vacances de Noel.  
  
_Harry,tu pourrais venir chez nous pour les vacances?demanda Sarah.  
  
_Tu crois?  
  
_Bien sur!affirma Ted.  
  
_Moi,je viens avec Harry!dit Marie.  
  
_Moi je dois rentrer à la maison.Mes parents veulent que je passe noel avec eux.expliqua Hermione.  
  
_Et moi aussi!renchérit Ron.  
  
Les vacances arrivèrent et Harry partit avec ses cousins et sa soeur.Sa tante les accueillit chaleureusement ses enfants et Harry puis arrêta son regard sur Marie.  
  
_C'est ma soeur Marie.  
  
_Quoi!Mais......  
  
_Ben vois tu,Maman,elle était prématurée et ce filou de Dumbledore n'a rien dit à personne.  
  
Harry passa de super vacances avec ses cousins.Le jour de Noel arriva et les enfants déballaient leurs cadeaux.Hedwidge apportait trois paquets pour Sarah,Ted et Harry.  
  
_Super c'est un néccésaire à balai!dit Sarah.  
  
_Chouette!Un livre sur les tactiques au quidditch!commenta Harry.  
  
Ted ne parlait plus et regardait son cadeau: c'était un Cyclone envoyé par son père.C'était la première fois qu'il avait un cadeau de son père.Quand Sarah avait reçu son Eclair de feu,il s'était senti énormément triste.Il en voulait à Sarah même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.  
  
Ensuite Harry lut la lettre apportée par Hedwidge.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
je ne sais pas si tu as lu la Gazette du sorcier.Queudver a été retrouvé par le ministère(je payerai cher pour savoir la tête qu'a fait Fudge).J'ai été innoncenté.Queudver a reconnu les faits.Incroyable!Je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de rever.Je sais,vous vous demander pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu.Dumbledore m'a confié une mission avec Langue de vipère(Rogue pour l'état civil).Je vous verrai à la rentrée avec une surprise.  
  
Joyeux Noel Harry,Sarah et Ted!  
  
Patmol  
  
_C'est super!commenta Ted.  
  
Les enfants étaient si énervés que Emelie Black sortit de la cuisine pour leur demander de se calmer. 


	13. Gryphondor contre Poufsouffle

Une fameuse surprise.Qu'est que c'est?La reponse est la dedans.^^  
  
Chapitre 13: Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle  
  
Le jour de la rentrée arriva.Sirius intercepta les enfants pour les conduire dans un bureau.  
  
_Où est on Sirius?demanda Harry.  
  
_Dans mon bureau.Dumbledore m'a confié le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal.  
  
_Et Rogue?demanda Ron.  
  
_Il n'était pas très content!dit Sirius en riant.  
  
_Sirius,je te présente ma s?ur Marie.  
  
Il regarda attentivement la jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns et longs,des lunettes et de magnifiques yeux verts.  
  
_Tu n'est pas morte?lui demanda t il quand il put reprendre l'usage de la parole.  
  
_Je suis née un mois et demi avant la date prévue et Voldemort m'a trouvé en même temps que mon frère.  
  
_Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère!constata Sirius.  
  
Les cours reprirent et la vie se déroula normalement dans le châreau.Le 20 Janvier,les élèves étaient tous au stade pour voir s'affronter Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle.Lee Jordan commentait comme d'habitude le match.  
  
_Les cognards et le vif d'or sont lançés!Le souaffle est libéré!Le match commence!Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle sont en forme!Oh un poursuiveur de Pousouffle fonce vers les buts adverse!Il tire et Ron Weasley n'arrive pas à l'arrêter!Oh non!  
  
_JORDAN!  
  
_Oui excusez moi professeur!Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor se reprennent!Il était temps!Marie marque un but puis un deuxième!Harry vient de repérer le vif d'or et son adversaire traine pour le suivre!Il est vrai que la comparaison entre un Cyclone et un astiqueur 4 est impossible!Signalons que le Cyclone a une vitesse maximale de 300 km/h et il a été choisi par l'équipe d'Angleterre.Vous comprenez donc que c'est un très bon balai!  
  
_JORDAN!AVEZ VOUS RECU DE L'ARGENT POUR FAIRE DE LA PUBLICITE POUR LE CYCLONE?CONCENTREZ SUR LE COMMENTAIRE DU MATCH!  
  
_Extraordinaire!Harry n'avait pas vu réellement le vif d'or mais il a simulé!C'est une très belle feinte de Wronsky!Attendez il replonge!Est ce une nouvelle attaque?L'attrapeur adverse ne tente même pas de le suivre!Oui Il attrape le vif d'or!GRYFFONDOR GAGNE 170 A 10!  
  
La foule était en liesse et les gryffondor étaient acclamés presque toutes les maisons. 


	14. Voyage dans le temps

Chapitre 14: Aventures dans le passé  
  
(Un conseil:préparez de la nourriture car ce chapitre sera long)  
  
Harry était sorti en plein milieu du cours de divination.Cette fois ci,il en avait assez!Il arrêterait définitvement cette matière.Il bouillait de colère.Soudain aux alentours du tableau du chevalier de Catogan,il remarqua une porte ou plutôt une fenêtre toute bleue.Il regarda sa montre: il était dix heures.Il avait le temps de s'attarder.Mais dès qu'il la toucha,il entra dans un couloir noir puis atterrit dans le couloir de la divination.Il constata que les portes n'étaient plus là.il regarda sa montre.Il était le 8 Janvier 1975 à 17h30.Alors il comprit qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps.Il décida de trouver Dumbledore et d'inventer quelque chose lui permettant de rester dans le château.Mais avant il changea son apparence.Il se jeta un sort d'illusion.Il avait maintenant des cheveux noirs et longs et ne portait plus de lunettes.Le reste était normal.Il passa l'obstacle de la gargouille pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
_Qui es tu?demanda le directeur.  
  
_je m'appelle Alfred Granger et je suis un nouvel élève.J'arrive des Etats Unis.  
  
_Venez vous de Hillings?  
  
_Oui!répondit Harry en sautant sur l'occasion.  
  
_Une très bonne école!Vous devez être très fort en défense contre les forces du mal et en duel!  
  
_Oui!  
  
_Venez!Je vous présenterez au diner aux élèves!  
  
Le diner arriva et Dumbledore se leva.  
  
_Chers élèves,je vous présente un nouvel élève qui passera le reste de sa scolarité avec nous.Il arrive du lycée de Hillings.il excelle dans le duel et la défense contre les forces du mal.Il s'appelle Alfred Granger.Vas t'asseoir sur le tabouret,Alfred!  
  
Harry alla confiant vers le choixpeau magique.Mac Gonnagall le posa sur sa tête et il cria aussitôt:  
  
_GRYFFONDOR!  
  
Il se dirigea vers sa table.Il remarqua Sirius,James,Rémus et Peter.En face,il y avait Lily et Emilie.Il s'assit à côté de Sirius.  
  
_Salut Alfred!dit aussitôt Sirius.Je me présente LE Sirius Black.Mon meilleur ami James,puis Rémus,Peter.En face,voici Lili,la petite amie de James.Ils ne se lâchent que pour aller dormir.Puis voici Emelie,la soeur de James.dit Sirius en rougissant en parlant de Emilie.  
  
_Tu as oublié de dire que c'était ta petite amie!ironisa James.Ouille!Qui m'a donné un coup de pied?  
  
_Ca t'apprendras à embeter mon Sirius!Dit Emilie.  
  
Le groupe mangea puis alla à la salle commune pour monter dans la chambre des garçons.  
  
_Pourquoi tu es en Angleterre?demanda Peter.  
  
_Mon oncle a été muté ici.  
  
_Que fait il?demanda Rémus.  
  
_C'est un moldu.Il déteste la sorcellerie alors nos rapports ne sont pas très amicaux.  
  
La conversation se termina et les garçons se mirent au lit.Mais Harry se leva,prit sa cape et partit explorer le château à la recherche des portes.Le lendemain,Harry se rendit en cours avec les maraudeurs.  
  
_On a quoi comme cours?demanda Harry.  
  
_Histoire de la magie par l'ennuyeux professeur Binns,deux heures de potions avec l'effrayant et le favoriste de Serpentard le professeur Arsenius.Après midi,deux heures avec l'extraordinaire professeur Elsa Finnigan.détailla Peter.  
  
_Tu joue au quidditch Alfred?lui demanda James.  
  
_J'étais le meilleur attrapeur de l'école!répondit Harry.  
  
_Au fait,pourquoi vis tu avec ton oncle?le questionna Sirius.  
  
_Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture!dit Harry en baissant la voix.  
  
_Oh!Désolé!dit Sirius.  
  
_Tu avais quel age?demanda James.  
  
_euh........8 ans!  
  
Ils entrèrent en cours.Harry constata que le cours de Binns était toujours si soporifique.Les maraudeurs jouaient au pendu ou au morpion pendant que Lili et Rémus prenait des notes.Ensuite il s'aperçut que le professeur de potions était axactement comme Rogue.Il avantageait les Serpentard et pénalisait les autres élèves.Harry se demanda si il n'existait pas une école où on apprenait aux professeurs à être agressifs.L'après midi il se rendit au cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
_Bonjour,aujourd'hui,nous parlerons d'un sortilège éloignant les détraqueurs.Quelqu'un le connait il?  
  
Harry fut le seul à lever la main.  
  
_Oui,monsieur Granger?  
  
_Il s'agit du patronus.Un patronus est un anti détraqueur;un bouclier entre le détraqueur et le sorcier.Il représente une force positive qui sert de nourriture au détraqueur.Il est rempli de joie,de bonheur,d'espoir et du désir de vivre mais à l'inverse des êtres humains,il ne peut pas ressentir de desespoir donc le détraqueur ne peut pas lui faire de mal.Pour former un patronus,il faut prononcer l'incantation spero patronum et se concentrait sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux.Le patronus est personnel.Sa forme varie en fonction des sorciers.  
  
_Bravo!J'accorde dix points à Gryffondor!Pouvez venir faire une démonstration?  
  
_Oui,professeur!  
  
_spero patronum  
  
Un cerf apparut devant les yeux éberlués des élèves.  
  
_Bravo!20 points poir Gryffondor!  
  
Pendant le reste du cours,les élèves prirent des notes sur le patronus.  
  
_Depuis combien de temps maitrises tu le patronus?demanda Lili à Harry.  
  
_Depuis ma troisième année!A l'époque,un prisonnier s'est évadé et des détraqueurs ont été posté devant l'école.Ils sont entrés dans notre stade pendant un match.C'était horrible!J'ai revecu la mort de mes parents puis je suis tombé.Alors j'ai demandé à mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de m'enseigner un moyen de défense!expliqua Harry  
  
Cela faisait un mois que Harry était dans le passé et il n'avait ni découvert les portes dans le château ni appris quelque chose dans les livres.Pourtant pendant une après midi banale où ils se rendaient en cours de métamorphose,Harry ressenti une vive douleur de sa cicatrice.En posant sa main sur son front,il écarta les mèches recouvrant sa cicatrice.Il prétexta un mal de tête et demanda aux maraudeurs de dire à Mac Gonnagall qu'il était malade mais Sirius a remarqué sa cicatrice et commence à avoir des soupçons.  
  
_Vous avez vu son front?demanda Sirius.  
  
_Oui,c'est un front ordinaire!dit Rémus ironique.  
  
_Non!Quand il a relevé ses mèches,j'ai remarqué une cicatrice.Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
  
_Il l'a peut être eu dans l'accident qui a tué ses parents!souligna Lili.  
  
_Vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui survivent d'un accident de voiture quand ils ont plaie à la tête.Et elle n'est pas très commune!  
  
_Pure coicidence!dit Peter.  
  
_Faites ce que voulez mais moi,je vais le voir à l'infirmerie!On se retrouve au diner!  
  
Au diner,Sirius apparut et parla à ses amis.  
  
_Ecoutez!Je suis allé à l'infirmerie.Il n'y est pas allé!Par contre,j'ai trouvé le numéro d'aujourd'hui de La gazette du sorcier et il y a eu une attaque de Voldemort en même temps que Alfred s'est plaint de sa cicatrice!Alors?  
  
_C'est incroyable!siffla James.  
  
_Je pense qu'on doit aller lui parler après le diner.Il doit au dortoir.dit Rémus calmement.  
  
_C'est une bonne idée,je trouve!approuva Lili.  
  
Les maraudeurs accompagnés de Lili et d'Emilie allèrent dans leur dortoir.Ils le trouvèrent vide.  
  
_Où est il?demanda Peter.  
  
_Je ne sais pas!Fouillons sa valise!répondit Sirius.  
  
_C'est mal!On empiéte sur sa vie privée.s'inqiéta Lili.  
  
_Oui!Mais c'est peut être un espion de Voldemort!dit Peter.  
  
Ils ouvrèrent la valise de Harry et trouvèrent ses manuels,trois albums photos et une cape d'invisibilité.  
  
_Ce sont des livres édités en 1990!constata Lili  
  
_Et regardez les albums photos!Cette photo en dessous il y marqué mariage de James et Lili!dit Rémus.  
  
_On dirait des photos de nous mais plus vieux!remarqua Peter.  
  
_Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé au fond de sa valise!Des lunettes!dit un Sirius surexcité.  
  
_Et ceux sont des lunettes pour quelqu'un qui a une vue de taupe!Tu devrai les essayer James!  
  
_D'accord Lili!Eh!On dirait qu'elles ont été faite pour moi!dit James.  
  
_Alors?demanda Sirius.  
  
_Il faut trouver une solution!Mais quoi?interrogea Peter.  
  
_J'ai une idée!Il faut aller le voir et lui demander des explications au repaire des maraudeurs!expliqua Lili.  
  
Les jeunes gens se mirent en quête de Harry qu'ils amenèrent à leur repaire.Ils lui expliquèrent tous ce qu'ils savaient sur lui.  
  
_Alors?demanda Sirius.  
  
_Je ne peux rien vous dire!  
  
_Faisons un marché!Je te défie en duel!Tu gagnes,tu peux garder tes secrets mais tu perds, tu dois tout nous dire!D'accord?reprit Sirius.  
  
Harry ne savait pas.De plus,il avait envie de se mesurer à son futur parrain.  
  
_OK!  
  
Les deux garçons se saluèrent et commençèrent le combat.  
  
_experliamus!cria Sirius.  
  
_imperliamus  
  
_C'est un sort qui permet de contrer l'experliamus,Sirius!expliqua Lili.  
  
_stupéfix  
  
_boucliatus  
  
_Sirius c'est le sort du bouclier!  
  
_finitem incantatem  
  
Le bouclier disparut et Harry lança un sort en même temps que Sirius.  
  
_experliamus  
  
_stupéfix  
  
Sirius perdit sa baguette ainsi que Harry pendant qu'il évitait le stupéfix de Sirius.  
  
Sirius se métamorphosa en chien afin d'attaquer Harry pendant que celui se concentrait sur la formation d'une boule de feu.Il imagina une forte chaleur et il trouva dans ses mains une boule de feu de huit centimètres de diamètre qu'il lança à plus de trois mètres sur Sirius.Il recommença une dizaine de fois cette opération quand son adversaire fonça sur lui et le fit tomber à la renverse.Harry se métarmophosa en lion et les deux commencèrent à se battre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'épuisent et reprennent forme humaine.Mais Sirius était proche de sa baguette,la saisit et la pointe sur Harry en criant:  
  
_stupéfix  
  
Quand Harry revint à lui,six têtes étaient penchés sur lui.  
  
_Alors?demanda Sirius dont l'air lui rappellait Molaire le chien de la tante Marge.  
  
_Commençons par les présentations.Je m'appelle Harry Potter.Je suis né le 31 Août 1980.Je suis en cinquième année à Poudlard en 1995.  
  
Ils étaient éberlués et Sirius avait perdu son air féroce.  
  
_1980!1995!Tu viens du futur donc!raisonna Emilie.  
  
_Comment es tu venu ici?demanda James.  
  
_As tu un lien avec Voldemort?demanda Sirius.  
  
_Oui,j'ai un lien avec Voldemort.je suis son pire ennemi depuis l'age de un an quand il a essayé de me tuer.Il a tué mon père puis comme ma mère m'a protégé,il l'a tué mais en mourrant elle m'a légué une protection contre lui.Depuis cette nuit,je suis le garçon qui a survécu à Voldemort.  
  
_Quoi!Ca veut dire que c'est toi qui a réussi à l'éliminer!s'exclama Rémus.  
  
_Pas vraiment!Il ne reste plus qu'une épave mais il est encore vivant!Je l'ai affronté quatre fois!  
  
_Tu es encore vivant?demanda Peter d'un ton septique.  
  
_Oui!  
  
_Comment es tu venu ici?demanda Lili.  
  
_J'ai découvert des portes dans le château et malencontreusement je les ait franchi.Voila un mois et demi que je les cherche mais je ne les pas retrouvé.J'aimerai tant revenir à mon époque.Retrouver mes amis:Ron,Hermione,Sarah,Ted,Marie,les jumeaux, Ginny, Neville, Seamus,Dean et tant d'autres.Je crois que je serai même content de retrouver Malefoy.  
  
_J'ai peut être une idée!J'ai remarqué que les pièces se déplaçaient en fonction des phases de la Lune.Comment était la Lune lors de ton départ Harry?l'interrogea Lili.  
  
_C'était le troisième jour du premier quartier.Je m'en souviens bien car on étudié l'avenir en fonction des planètes en divination.répondit Harry.  
  
_Il était quelle heure?  
  
_Dix heures. pile.  
  
_Parfait;Salut les garçons!Je dois filer à la bibliothèque.s'exclama Lili.  
  
_On dirait Hermione!  
  
_Je me demande à quoi elle a pensé!dit Sirius.  
  
Ils retournèrent se coucher à la tour Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que Lili les tire tous de leur lit à quatre heures du matin.  
  
_Qu'est qui se passe?demanda Sirius encore à moitié endormi en train de se frotter les yeux.  
  
_J'ai tout découvert!Ces portes permettent de voyager dans le temps.Elles furent crées par Rowena Serdaigle.J'ai retrouvé un document à la bibliothèque racontant les même aventures que Harry!Donc les portes apparaissent près du tableau du chevalier de Catogan le troisième jour du premier quartier à dix heures pécises expliqua Lili.  
  
_Super!Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et revoir mes amis!s'exclama Harry d'un ton très joyeux.  
  
_Et c'est quand le troisième jour du premier quartier?demanda James.  
  
_Aujourd'hui!répondit Rémus.  
  
Harry eut du mal à se concentrer en cours pendant ces deux dernières heures où il restait dans le passé.A la récréation,ils filèrent vers la tour de divination près du tableau du chevalier de Catogan.Il découvrit enfin les portes.Au moment de partir,il regarda attentivement le groupe.Son père à qui il ne pourrait plus parler ainsi que sa mère;Peter celui qui avait trahi ses amis;Sirius son parrain dont il serait privé pendant douze ans;sa tante qui serait longtemps suspectée et Rémus qui supportera seul sa lycanthracie.Il eut des larmes aux yeux;Des larmes venant du fond du coeur en pensant à ces six personnes qui seraient séparés dans cinq ans.Il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra à travers les portes.Il se retrouva dans ce même couloir vingt ans plus tard puis s'évanouit.  
  
Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie trois jours plus tard autour de plusieurs personnes.  
  
_Professeur Dumbledore!Sirius est de nouveau grand!Revoilà Ron,Hermione,Marie,Sarah et Ted!Je ne suis plus en 1975!s'exclama Harry fou de joie.  
  
_Harry tu te sent bien?On dirait que tu nous a pas vu depuis une semaine.  
  
_Plus d'une semaine!Je ne vous ait pas vu pendant un mois et demi!Vouv m"avez manqué!  
  
_Il est devenu fou ou quoi?demanda Sarah.  
  
_Non!Harry a voyagé dans le passé jusqu'en 1975.Heuresement je m'en suis aperçu et après ton départ je leur ait jeté un sort d'amnésie.Je dois dire que tu as bien compris qu'il était dangereux de modifier le passé.  
  
_Oui professeur.Si Sirius n'avait pas été aussi méfiant,je n'auriez rien dit!  
  
Harry raconta en détail son aventure dans le passé.Mais il fut stupéfait d'apprendre qu'il était parti Le 10 Février à dix heures et que Ron l'ait trouvé le même jour à 18 heures. 


	15. La finale de quiddicth

Non la prophetie viendra quand elle viendra. :P J'adore le suspense surtout quand c'est moi qui le fais.Aujourd'hui j'udpate de trios chapitres.Car j'en ai marre du site ou je prend ma fic.Alors plus vite que tout sera ici et plus vite je serais tranquille.  
  
Chapitre 15: La finale de quidditch  
  
Harry imposait encore plus de rigueur dans les entrainements de quidditch.La finale aurait lieu le 24 Mai et opposerai Serdaigle à Gryffondor.Il éprouvait tout de même un léger remord car il savait qu'il allait jouer contre sa petite amie.  
  
Après un dur entrainement où ils étaient sortis couverts de boue et extrêmement fatigués,il rencontra Cho près du lac.  
  
_Comment vas tu Harry?  
  
_Légerement fatigué mais ça va!  
  
_Tu es prêt pour le match?  
  
_............si on veut!  
  
_Ecoute pour le match,on met notre vie privée entre parenthèse!D'accord?  
  
_OK!  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent en rigolant.  
  
Le jour de la finale arriva enfin.Ce jour là,ni les joueurs ni les élèves de Gryffondor n'arrivaient à manger ou à penser à autre chose que le match qui se jouerait dans quelques heures.Seules Sarah et Marie forçaient les joueurs à avaler quelque chose.  
  
Soudain l'heure faditique arriva enfin et tous les élèves et professeurs se rendirent au stade de quidditch.Lee Jordan prit comme d'habitude la parole pour commenter le match.  
  
(Pas impartialement bien sur. )  
  
_Bienvenue à la finale de quidditch et au dernier match de la saison et aussi ce sera le dernier match que je commenterai pour vous.Je sais que vous êtes déçu mais je suis désolé,j'ai fini mes études et je dois partir........  
  
_JORDAN!Votre vie privée ne nous regarde pas!  
  
_Les deux capitaines se serrent la main!Rappelons qu'ils sortent tous deux ensemble alors ce match ne sera pas peut être juste.......  
  
_JORDAN!Concentrez vous sur le commentaire du match au lieu de raconter la vie privée de vos camarades!  
  
_Gryffondor à l'attaque!Attaque en faucon des poursuiveurs!Les poursuiveurs adverses mordent la poussière!Leurs balais ne sont vraiment pas assez rapides!Et les joueurs qui sont dessus auraient bien besoin d'entrainement!Marie marque!10 à 0!Ted marque!20 à 0!Marie marque!30 à 0!Bravo!Ces poursuiveurs sont vraiment doués!Attention les yeux,Sarah va tenter de marquer!OUI!40 à 0!Tes marque encore!50 à 0!Attendez!On dirait que Cho a vu le vif d'or!Harry la suit de près!Ca y est lui aussi vient de voir le vif d'or!Allez vas y Harry!IL dépasse Cho!Avec un Cyclone ce n'est pas dur de dépasser un Comète 260!  
  
_JORDAN!  
  
_Attention!Cho tente de suivre le vif d'or par une autre voie mais se rapproche de plus en plus du vif d'or!Oh attendez les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor viennent de mettre trois nouveaux buts!80 à 0!Harry a attrapé le vif d'or!230 à 0!GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ET GAGNE LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH!VIVE GRYFFONDOR!  
  
Le stade était en liesse.Les élèves hurlaient,les professeurs commentaient,Mac gonnagall pleurait de joie.Seul Rogue restait assis dans un coin.  
  
Après le match,Sirius les intercepta.  
  
_Vous avez bien joué!  
  
_Merci Sirius!  
  
_Merci papa!  
  
_Tu ressembles drolement à James Harry!Et vous deux vous jouez aussi bien que votre mère! 


	16. Les examens

Chapitre 16: examens   
  
Après la finale de quidditch,les élèves étaient encore tous excités mais se rappelant vite que les examens étaient dans trois semaines.Surtout les septièmes années,qui passaient leur ASPIC,et les cinquièmes années,qui passaient leur BUSE.Hermione et Sarah poussaient les garçons à réviser.Elles ne cessaient de répéter qu'il fallait absolument réviser et qu'elles auraient dus commencer il y a deux ou trois mois.  
  
Un matin les cinquièmes années reçurent une lettre de Dumbledore concernant les BUSE.  
  
Chers élèves,  
  
vous passerez dans une semaine vos BUSE.Il y a un total de dix huit BUSE et il en faut neuf pour passer en sixième année.voici les horaires de vos examens:  
  
Lundi 8 Juin: métarmophose (écrit) de 9h à 12h  
  
Lundi 8 Juin: enchantements (écrit) de 13h à 16h  
  
Mardi 9 Juin: potions (écrit) de 9h à 12h  
  
Mardi 9 Juin: défense contre les forces du mal (écrit) de 13h à 16h  
  
Mercredi 10 Juin: botanique (écrit) de 9h à 12h  
  
Mercredi 10 Juin: astronomie (écrit) de 13h à 16h  
  
Jeudi 11 Juin : soins aux créatures magiques (écrit) de 9h à 12h  
  
Jeudi 11 Juin: divination (écrit) de 13h à 16h  
  
Vendredi 12 Juin: histoire de la magie (écrit) de 9h à 12h  
  
Lundi 15 Juin: métamorphose (pratique) de 9h à 12h  
  
Lundi 15 Juin: enchantements (pratique) de 13h à 16h  
  
Mardi 16 Juin: potions (pratique) de 9h à 12  
  
Mardi 16 Juin: défense contre les forces du mal (pratique) de 13h à 16h  
  
Mercredi 17 Juin: botanique (pratique) de 9h à 12h  
  
Mercredi 17 Juin: soins aux créatures magiques (pratique) de 13h à 16h  
  
Mercredi 17 Juin: astronomie (pratique) de 22h à minuit  
  
Jeudi 18 Juin: divination (pratique) de 9h à 12h  
  
_Vous avez vu? On a toutes les matières a passé en oral comme en écrit!  
  
remarqua Ron totalement surpris.  
  
_Au moins,on a pas l'histoire de la magie en oral!constata Harry.  
  
_ Oui!C'est mieux!approuva Ron  
  
A la fin des examens,tous les élèves étaient littéralement épuisés et n'avaient plus qu'une envie: s'allonger par terre dans le parc de Poudlard et se détendre en attendant le résultat de leurs examens. 


	17. Le message

Chapitre 17: Le message  
  
Harry dormait tranquillement quand soudain il entendit que l'on l'appelait et sentait qu'on le bouger et le remuer dans tous les sens.Il crut reconnaitre la voix de son cousin Ted mais il pensa que c'était un rêve.  
  
_Lève toi,Harry!Dépêche toi!C'est urgent!murmura Ted en le secouant et lui donnant des coups.  
  
_Non!Ce n'est pas un rêve!Arrête Ted s'il te plait!Oh ça fait mal!  
  
_Harry!dit un Ted surexcité et énervé.  
  
_Qu'y a t il,Ted?demanda Harry à son cousin.  
  
_Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Papa!  
  
_C'est pour ça que tu m'a réveillé?dit Harry prenant un ton énervé.  
  
_C'est pas une lettre comme les autres!Lis!  
  
Il tendit la lettre à Harry qui la prit et la lut à mi voix:  
  
Ted,  
  
dès que tu auras reçu cette lettre,viens à la Cabane hurlante.Réveille Harry et emmène le avec toi.Il te montrera le chemin pour vous rendre à la Cabane hurlante.De plus,je dois vous dire quelque chose d'importantant à vous deux.Surtout venez seul et n'en parlez à personne.  
  
  
Sirius  
  
_Que fait on?demanda Harry.  
  
_Il faut y aller!dit Ted.Papa veut nous voir!  
  
_D'accord!dit Harry mais avec quelques scrupules.  
  
Ils descendirent du dortoir et au moment de traverser la salle commune,ils s'aperçurent que Sarah y était encore.  
  
_On peut y aller!Ma soeur est en train de lire;elle ne nous remarquera pas!  
  
Ils traversèrent silencieusement la salle commune puis sortir.Harry mena son cousin vers le saule cogneur puis ils entrèrent dans le tunnel pour arriver dans la Cabane hurlante.  
  
_Comment allez vous les garçons?leur lança une voix derrière.  
  
_Sarah!s'exclamèrent les deux cousins en même temps.  
  
_Vous croyiez que je vous aviez pas vu!N'est ce pas?  
  
_Où était tu?On arrêtait pas de regarder si on ne nous suivait pas!!lui demanda Ted.  
  
_Près de vous sous la cape d'invisibilité donnée par Maman!Que faites vous ici?  
  
_Papa nous a dit de venir ici mais Harry et moi seulement!  
  
_Bon arrêtons de nous disputer et allons voir Sirius!proposa Harry.  
  
_D'accord!  
  
Les trois enfants commencèrent à monter l'escalier pour se retrouver devant une porte d'où sortait une lumière par le bas de la porte.  
  
Que va t-il se passer?Pour le savoir patientez!^^ 


	18. La confrontation

Petit commentaire pour Serp.C'est très facile d'uploader rapidement quand la fic est ecrit à fond.^^  
  
Je crois que tu es devin Serp.Et pour la prophetie c'est prochain chapitre. :P  
  
Chapitre 18: La confrontation  
  
(C'est un des chapitres préférés.)  
  
Les enfants poussèrent la porte et Harry reconnu à sa plus grande horreur: Voldemort.  
  
_Je ne savais pas que pour voues être seuls signifie amener une personne en plus!dit il d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
_Ne touchez pas à un cheveu des mes cousins!dit Harry en sortant sa baguette.  
  
_Alors c'est vous,le fameux Voldemort!Vous savez les moldus ont mis au point la chirurgie esthétique!Vous devriez essayer parce que franchement...  
  
_Elle est folle ou quoi?demanda Harry à Ted.  
  
Même Voldemort était stupéfait qu'une gamine de quinze ans n'est pas peur de lui.  
  
_Bon ça suffit!endoloris!  
  
Sarah était effondré sut le sol et se tordait de douleur pendant ce temps Harry sauta sur Voldemort pour tenter de l'arrêter.  
  
_Toi aussi tu en veux!endoloris!  
  
Harry lâcha le bras de Voldemort.Celui ci pointa sa baguette sur Ted.  
  
_Allez pas de jaloux!endoloris pour toi aussi!  
  
Les trois enfants se relevèrent courbaturés tout en saissisant leur baguette.  
  
Harry lança le sort du bouclier pendant que se cousins lançaient des sorts pour affaiblir Voldemort.  
  
_stupéfix  
  
_boucliatus  
  
_incendio  
  
_gèle flamme  
  
_éclairatus  
  
Cette attaque,qui était une décharge électrique plus ou moins puissante selon les sorciers,atteint Voldemort qui ne put pas la repousser.Harry fit disparaitre le bouclier et ils lancèrent ensemble le même sort en même temps.  
  
_éclairatus  
  
Voldemort disparut en transplanant en leur lançant un sortilège doloris.Les enfants s'évanouirent.  
  
(Super!Non? ) 


	19. La prophetie

Et oui enfin les deux derniers chapitres.Je sais serp Ils sont courts mais c'etait ma première fic alors j'ecrivais pas beaucoup par rapport à maintenant.^^  
  
Chapitre 19: La prophétie  
  
Ils se réveillèrent à l'infirmerie trois jours plus tard entourés de Sirius et Dumbledore.  
  
_Que c'est il passé?Où est Voldemort?demanda Harry.  
  
_Calme toi,Harry!Quand Sirius vous a trouvé dans la Cabane hurlante,il n'y avait que vous et vous étiez évanouis.  
  
_Où sont mes cousins:Ted,Sarah!  
  
_Calme toi ou sinon madame Pomfresh va nous jeter dehors!Tes cousins sont encore évanouis!Ils ont une forte dose de résistance mais pas autant que toi!Maintenant raconte nous!  
  
Harry raconta son aventure puis Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
_Harry,je te dire la prophétie dont je t'ai parlé en début d'année.Elle date d'environ mille ans:  
  
Un jour l'héritier de Serpentard tentera de détruire l'héritier de Gryffondor mais celui ci survivra par un moyen encore inconnu et son adversaire sera presque mort.Mais il reviendra en prenant le sang de l'héritier de Gryffondor.Il se rencontreront quatre fois.La première aura lieu après sa renaissance;la seconde,les héritiers auront un allié chacun pour les épauler; la troisième,l'héritier sera accompagné des héritiers de Pousouffle et de Serdaigle et enfin la quatrième,les héritiers seront seuls pour le dernier duel.  
  
Harry était stupéfait et réflichissait pendant qu'ils sortaient. 


	20. Les vacances

Chapitre 20: VIVE LES VACANCES  
  
Harry et se cousins sortirent de l'infirmerie le jour du banquet.Ginny se précipita sur Ted pour l'embrasser.  
  
_Oh!Mon petit frère a une petite amie!dit Sarah pendant que Ted et Ginny partaient.  
  
_Harry,devines combien de BUSE j'ai eu!Allez devine!dit Ron surexcité.  
  
_Je ne sais pas!Douze?  
  
_Non!J'ai eu quinze BUSE!Je suis le seul à en avoir eu autant!Tu te rends compte?  
  
_Et moi?demanda Harry.  
  
_Seize!  
  
_Super!  
  
_Tu sais,Sarah tu as eu dix huit BUSE exactement comme moi!dit Hermione.  
  
_Ah!Super!  
  
Les enfants se rendirent au banquet où ils apprirent que Gryffondor gagnait la coupe pour la cinquième fois d'affilé avec un total de 642 points.Ensuite venait Serdaigle,512 points;Poufsouffle,375 points et enfin Serpentard avec 450 points.  
  
Ensuite les élèves rentrèrent chez eux.Arrivé à la gare,il dit bonjour à madame Weasley et partit avec Sirius,sa tante,ses cousins et sa soeur.C'est sur.Ces vacances seraient les meilleures vacances qu'ils passeraient.Il ne verrait plus jamais les Dursley.  
  
FIN  
  
Et voilà c'est fini mais j'ai commencé ma vision du tome 6.^^ 


End file.
